


Something Irresponsible

by gyusboo (matchaccino)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, handjobs, just two boys being stupid, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaccino/pseuds/gyusboo
Summary: Seungkwan contemplates it for a moment. He did feel bad for walking in on Mingyu so he could probably do this as an apology. Besides, he's heard that idols would help each other sometimes, just to relieve sexual frustrations because they can't be involved in relationships easily.So this is fine, right? Right.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Seungkwan knew this was bound to happen.

  
They are 13, healthy men who lives in the same space together. Of course it won't be so shocking that they'd walk in on each other during their... private moments. But he still can't say he was prepared for this.

  
He saw Mingyu, hips raised and head resting on the pillow. His hand is still wrapped on his cock — and Seungkwan doesn't think Mingyu even notices that, because he's been freezing like that ever since he walked into the room. They stare at each other for what feels like hours, unmoving from their respective spot.

  
"Th-the heck are you standing there for? Close the door!" Mingyu says in a hushed voice. Seungkwan closed the door behind him, only then realizing that Mingyu probably meant he should go out not in. Oh well.

  
Mingyu sits up, covering his erection with his pillow. He's averting his gaze, cheeks tinted red. He looks so vulnerable it's making Seungkwan feel bad.

  
"I'm sorry." Seungkwan says, averting his gaze as well. "But also why didn't you lock the door?" He always says a few words too much to Mingyu.

  
"Well I didn't.. Jihoon hyung is away and so is most of the members so I thought no one would... why are you here anyway?"

  
They're in the middle of a well deserved break after a succesful tour. Some of them chose to go home or on a vacation, leaving only a few of them in the dorms. Seungkwan thinks it's still too reckless for Mingyu to not lock his door though — but he's keeping it to himself this time.

  
"No reason. I was just bored." He shrugged. "I thought I'd come to play but you were.. busy."

  
"You're.." Mingyu covers his face with his hand and groans. "God. Out of all people it has to be you. I hate you."

  
"Hey! so you'd feel better if it wasn't me who walked in on you?" Seungkwan raises his voice and Mingyu shushed him instantly. "You should be thankful it wasn't Jeonghan hyung, he'd use this as a blackmail material."

  
"And you wouldn't?" Mingyu raises his eyebrows.

  
"No?? I have my limits." Seungkwan huffed. "I said sorry, geez. And now what? You want me to help you with that?" He adds jokingly.

  
Seungkwan expected Mingyu to hit him with a pillow or yell at him to get out but he earns a surprised stare instead. Seungkwan stares at him back, puzzled. 

  
"You.."

  
"What?"

  
"Did you mean it?"

  
Now Seungkwan is the one who's surprised.

  
"Did I mean it? what? Do you really want me to?"

  
He asks back instead of answering. 

  
"I mean," Mingyu looks away again. "A hand is a hand right?"

  
Huh. He was bold for someone who freaked out a couple minutes ago.

  
He contemplates it for a moment. He did feel bad for walking in on Mingyu so he could probably do this as an apology. Besides, he's heard that idols would help each other sometimes, just to relieve sexual frustrations because they can't be involved in relationships easily.

  
So this is fine, right? Right. 

  
"Scoot over, then."

  
Seungkwan sits next to Mingyu, and the other just stares at him with wide eyes. "Y-you're actually gonna do it?"

  
Seungkwan rolls his eyes. "Yes, idiot. Now shut up before I change my mind."

  
Seungkwan lifts the pillow from Mingyu's lap, his erect cock now in Seungkwan's view. He's already leaking precum, meaning he's probably been doing this for a while. Tentatively, he wraps his fingers around Mingyu's length causing Mingyu to let out a small whine.

  
"You're big." Seungkwan says involuntarily and Mingyu chokes on his own spit.

  
"T-thanks, I guess..?"

  
Seungkwan could've guessed, he had seen Mingyu wear pants without any underwear before but seeing it in person is.. something. He smeared the precum from the tip as he moves his hand down slowly, watching Mingyu's reaction.

  
He has his eyes shut and his hand covering his mouth, afraid to make too much noise. Mingyu is a loud person but it never crosses Seungkwan's mind that he's loud when masturbating too. Seungkwan swipes his thumb over Mingyu's tip and Mingyu inhales, hand slowly falling to his side again.

  
"Oh god. You're actually doing it." He states the obvious. Again.

  
"Does it feel that good?" Seungkwan genuinely asks as he flicks his wrist, stroking Mingyu's length. Mingyu only nods.

  
"It feels better than when I do it myself." He breathes out. Huh. He's not usually this honest, Seungkwan thought.

  
Seungkwan keeps stroking Mingyu slowly, too slow that Mingyu whines and rocks his hips, silently asking for more. Seungkwan tries to remember how he likes to touch himself, and does exactly that. He picks up his pace, tightening his grip as he moves down and loosening it again as he moves up. Mingyu pants and moans softly, occasionally inhaling sharp breaths when Seungkwan circles his thumb on the head and Seungkwan takes it as a sign thay he's doing a good job. He keeps his eyes on Mingyu the entire time, his reactions making him feel things he couldn't describe. 

  
Suddenly Mingyu leans to his shoulder, his hand grabbing onto Seungkwan's arm. 

  
"I'm close," Mingyu groans to Seungkwan's neck, panting as Seungkwan picks up his pace even more. After a few strokes Mingyu's cock twitches in his hand and he comes with a whine. Seungkwan tries to catch most of it in his hand so it doesn't make a mess.

  
He gives a few last tugs before pulling his hand away. "Ew." He jokingly makes a disgusted face on his cum stained hand, and Mingyu chuckles.

  
"What? You're only grossed out now?"

  
Seungkwan was about to reply when Mingyu took his hand and licks it, sucking on his fingers to clean off the mess he made. Seungkwan gapes at that — he could have just used a tissue, there's one sitting on the bedside table but he can't help but think this is hot anyway.

  
"What are you, a dog?" Seungkwan asks once Mingyu pulls away. He only grins.

  
"Yeah. Now come here."

  
Mingyu shifts and pulls Seungkwan closer, the younger now sitting between his legs, his chest pressing against Seungkwan's back. 

  
"What do you—oh—"

  
Mingyu is palming his crotch and it made Seungkwan realize that he's been hard all along. Did he really get turned on while jerking off Mingyu? No, it's nothing weird right? Of course seeing someone else getting pleasured would make him want the same too. This is normal. This is fine. 

  
His train of thoughts stops when Mingyu pulls down his pants and boxers in one go, wrapping his fingers on Seungkwan's length. Seungkwan gasps — Mingyu's hand is big and warm and it just feels so good, way better than when he touches himself. A strange yet similiar sensation washing over his body as Mingyu jerks him off. His pace is quick since the start and his moves are firm, and Seungkwan's breath starts getting heavier as he can feel his climax approaching.

  
Seungkwan groans as he comes. His body becomes limp and he leans back to Mingyu, catching his breath.

  
They didn't move for quite a long while. It was already late and the post orgasm high adds to his sleepiness. He could feel Mingyu fixing his pants and pulling him down to his embrace without a single word. He lets him. 

  
Seungkwan lulled to sleep shortly after.

  
\---

  
That was the start of their little 'habit'.

  
They talked about it the next day, deciding that it's not a big deal and they're just giving each other a hand (Mingyu snickers over his unintended pun and Seungkwan smacks his face with a pillow), and after a bashful request on Mingyu's part they decided to not make it a one time thing.

  
It wasn't awkward the second time, Mingyu pulling Seungkwan by the hand to his room to do their business. And so was the third. And they ended up doing it almost everyday, sometimes doing a quick session before the others come home.

  
Seungkwan notices that he and Mingyu does it differently — Seungkwan likes to tease, while Mingyu does it eagerly and quickly. Both enjoyed it anyway though Seungkwan has to warn Mingyu sometimes if he's going too fast. And Mingyu would whine when Seungkwan teases him too much. All in all it was good, this... thing they agreed to do. 

  
Seungkwan is lying in Mingyu's bed, head resting against the taller's chest. The bed is too small for them and they had to lie down very close too each other, limbs tangled with half of Seungkwan's weight on Mingyu's body. But it was comfortable and neither of them minds. Or maybe they're both just too spent that they couldn't care less.

  
"Say.. I'm sorry if I'm prying too much but." Mingyu absent mindedly plays with Seungkwan's hair as he speaks. "Have you ever done this with someone before?"

  
"No." He answers and Mingyu's hand stops for a moment. "Why? Have you?"

  
"No.. I thought about it for a while but I couldn't ask anyone." Mingyu answers. "I'm afraid they'd be weirded out or worse."

  
"So you're not worried if it's me?"

  
"I've lived my whole life being judged by you, Boo Seungkwan." Mingyu sighs. "I'm used to it."

  
"Wow, thanks for trusting me." Seungkwan jokes but Mingyu didn't say anything. "But I really don't mind so don't think too much about it. We're friends after all."

  
He couldn't see Mingyu's face so he couldn't decipher the reason behind Mingyu's long silence but he doesn't put too much mind to it. He's probably just sleepy.

  
"Yeah." Mingyu breathes out after what felt like forever. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Seungkwan has an individual schedule later that week.

  
He went out of town to film a content for dingo, only staying for 2 days and one night. He spent the entire day filming and he's thankful they decided to spend the night there instead of going home right away. He only got a chance to open his phone when he lies down on the bed, scrolling through his notifications. 

  
He sees a message from Mingyu and opens it, it was from just a few minutes ago asking him if he's done filming yet. He answers it and Mingyu reads it almost instantly.

  
_When are you coming back home?_ He asks again.

  
_Tomorrow._ Seungkwan sends. He thought for a few seconds before adding _Why? You missed me already?_

  
It took mingyu a while to reply this time. _Maybe._

  
He sent a picture after that, and Seungkwan's eyes widen when he sees it. It's a picture of his legs and he's lying down on his bed, clearly showing what's going on in between them. _Something else is missing you too._

  
Seungkwan snorts at how corny this is but he feels heat pooling on the bottom of his stomach. _I'm not there I can't help you_ , he replies.

  
The notification shows that Mingyu is typing, stopping, and then typing again. Seungkwan wonders what is he hesitating to say or is he going to send another pic when a reply finally arrives.

  
_What would you do if you were here?_

  
Seungkwan's mouth went dry. Is he really trying to sext him right now?

  
Seungkwan reaches for his pants and realizes that he's also half hard. He wasn't thinking when he sent _Why don't you facetime me and find out?_ and freaked out internally for a moment before receiving a call notification from Mingyu.

  
"This is embarassing." Was the first thing Mingyu said when Seungkwan picks up. Seungkwan laughs. 

  
"I left you for a day and this happens?" He smirks. "You're so needy."

  
"And so what? We haven't done it at all this week." The bedroom light is dim but Seungkwan can still see Mingyu pouting at the screen.

  
Seungkwan hums. "Were you dying for me to touch you already?" The corner of his lips turned upwards as he sees Mingyu swallow. "Show me your cock, hyung."

  
He could hear shuffling sounds and for a while Mingyu is out from his sight, until he picks up his phone and props it up somewhere. He moves backwards, now sitting on the bed on his knees, his body visible on the camera. He slowly pushes down his boxers, letting it hang between his legs. 

  
"Touch yourself, gyu."

  
Mingyu does exactly that, hissing at the contact. He pulls his shirt up and bites the cloth between his teeth, running his other hand on his torso. Seungkwan gulps. Mingyu's body is well toned, and he has seen it multiple times already but this feels.. different. 

  
"You locked your door this time, didn't you?" 

  
Mingyu groans and Seungkwan chuckles. "Just making sure. I don't want anyone else to see this but me." 

Mingyu gulps at the last comment. His movement also stuttered for a big and Seungkwan smirks. Making Mingyu falter is almost too easy.

  
Mingyu's adam apple bobbed up and down as he slowly strokes his erection, following Seungkwan's instructions. Every once in a while he'd praise him for doing so good, mumbling dirty words between them and Mingyu groans everytime, picking up the pace with his hand.

  
"Slow down." Seungkwan demands, his voice stern. "Wouldn't want you to come too fast now."

  
Mingyu whines as he stops, before jerking himself with a slower pace again. He rubs his nipple with his other hand, occasionally pinching it — Seungkwan didn't know he liked that. He should do that the next time they do this.

  
Seungkwan pulls off his pants and places a pillow between his legs, slowly grinding on it. Mingyu's face is out of frame but from the way he gasps suddenly he knows Mingyu is looking at him.

  
"I-I'm getting turned on too, see?" He smirks and jerks his hips again. "You're so sexy, Mingyu, and I really want your hands on mine too—"

  
"Fuck, Seungkwan—"

  
"I want you." Seungkwan breathes out as he grinds with a steady pace, holding his phone in front of him so Mingyu could see his actions. "I want you to jerk me off so hard I'd cry. And I want to tease you too—ah—until you'll beg to come."

  
"Seungkwan," For a moment it seems like Mingyu had forgotten every word but Seungkwan's name. "Seungkwan, Seungkwan—"

  
Mingyu came first, white spurts falling on his hands. Seungkwan came not long after that, and for a while none of their faces are visible on camera.

  
Mingyu reached out to his phone but there was a yelp and a low thump, and it went dark for a few seconds before Mingyu's face came to full view. "Sorry. I dropped my phone."

  
Seungkwan giggles. "Thank god you're sleeping on the bottom bunk, huh?"

  
"Yeah." Mingyu licks his lips. "Yeah. Anyway, uh, thanks for that."

"Did it feel good?"

Seungkwan loves the way Mingyu stutters when he says that, as if he had forgotten what they were doing seconds ago. He loves to tease Mingyu, loves seeing his reactions to his word.

  
"It.. did." Mingyu admits. "Not as much as when you're actually here though."

  
"Of course it won't." Seungkwan smiles, and Mingyu smiles at him too. "I missed you too, by the way."

  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Mingyu says. "Rest well now, you had a long day."

  
"Wait."

  
"Hm?"

  
"I still want to talk with you." Seungkwan says. And it's obvious that both him and Mingyu are tired — their eyes half lidded as sleepiness starts to take over them. But Seungkwan still wants to talk, still wants to see and hear Mingyu from his screen. And seems like he understands, or feel the same way, because he giggles instead of hanging up.

"Alright.. We watched a horror movie together today." Mingyu starts.

"Eeh, without me?" Seungkwan pouts and Mingyu laughs at him. "That's unfair."

"We can do it again when you're back home." Mingyu smiles, brushing his hair back with his hand. Maybe it's his tired mind being irrational, but Seungkwan thinks that gesture is unexplainably attractive. "Seokmin freaked out so much. It was fun."

"Really?" Seungkwan giggles, picturing his hyung yelling and closing his eyes at every jumpscare. It must be something fun to witness. "You obviously got scared too, didnt you?"

"You act as if you won't get freaked out if you were here." Mingyu protests like a child being wronged. It's endearing. 

"Hmm." Seungkwan shifts to a more comfortable position. He lies on his side, holding his phone in front of his face. "Did you do anything else today?"

Mingyu continues talking about his day, giving every detail as Seungkwan's eyes slowly grew heavier. Mingyu sounds rather enthusiastic for someone who is sleepy and Seungkwan feels like he missed so much in one day — and that he wants to be by Mingyu's side again quickly.

\---

  
Seungkwan ends up falling asleep first and when he wakes up, he finds that Miingyu had sent him a screenshot of his sleeping face. _Look at this cute baby bear!_ Was the message sent under it. Seungkwan sent a rolling eyes emoji while having the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never wrote sexting before so this was kinda awkward for me to write but i wanted to try...


	3. Chapter 3

"You've been with Mingyu a lot lately."

Seungkwan looks up from his phone, staring at Seokmin who's sitting beside him on the couch. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Knew you two were close but you're glued to each other's hip lately." He adds. "Much better than seeing the both of you fight, though."

"Where did this come from?" Seungkwan raises his eyebrow. "You missed me or something?"

"Maybe?" Seokmin pouts. "We haven't ate late night snacks together lately and you're never in your room when i check... I need someone to ruin my diet with."

Seungkwan snorts. "You're a bad influence."

"But you agree all the time, don't you?"

"Only because you look like a kicked puppy when I say no." Seungkwan leans to Seokmin's shoulder and Seokmin laughs, placing his hand on Seungkwan's hair. They stayed like that, paying half attention to the television while talking about random things. 

The door to their apartement opened and Mingyu walks in, stopping on his tracks when he locked eyes with Seungkwan. 

"Hm? Oh, Mingyu. Welcome home." Seokmin greets with a smile. Mingyu blinks a few times before answering his greeting, busying himself with taking off his shoes.

Mingyu walks around the living room as if he's looking for something, but Seungkwan could feel his gaze on him the entire time. He turns to Mingyu and finds him doing exactly that before looking away.

"Mingyu-ya." Seungkwan didn't even notice that Seokmin was looking at Mingyu too. "I'm borrowing your Seungkwannie. You're monopolizing him too much!"

Seokmin says it jokingly, obviously. But Mingyu slightly flinches at that. 

"What? He's not mine.. do whatever you want." Mingyu shrugs. "He's too much of a pain for me to call him mine."

"Hey!"

Mingyu sticks his tongue out as he walks to his room and closes the door. Seokmin giggles at their antics and Seungkwan just pouts.

Mingyu didn't leave the room until it's time for dinner. Everyone gathered and chatter fills the room, but Mingyu was oddly quiet. No one but Seungkwan seems to notice that, though. He doesn't think it's wise to ask now — while everyone is in the room with them, so he waits until later that night.

Everyone already retreated to their own room and Jihoon was off to his studio — he overheard him telling Soonyoung that he's gonna spend the night there. A chance for him to be alone with Mingyu. nice.

He enters Mingyu's room without knocking, and Mingyu almost jumps on his seat. He relaxes when he sees who it is though.

"I don't think you understand how to knock."

"I don't have to."

Seungkwan climbs on the bed, positioning himself on top of Mingyu. He rests his head on Mingyu's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

"Did you lost weight?" Mingyu asks. He's running his hand on Seungkwan's back, snaking his hand under Seungkwan's shirt and rubbing his skin. 

"Yeah." He absentmindedly traces a circle on Mingyu's chest with his finger, not missing the way Mingyu's breath hitched when he accidentally brushed his nipple. "I'm on a diet."

"Why? We don't have any schedule anytime soon.." Mingyu's hand travels down to Seungkwan's ass and slightly gropes them. "Oh. You still have an ass. Thank god."

Seungkwan snorts. "Really? That's all you care about?"

"Hmm." Mingyu's hands stays at Seungkwan's ass, occasionally groping the flesh. "You didn't answer my question."

"I just wanted to." Seungkwan answers shortly. 

"You're not doing it because you think you look bad or anything, right?"

Seungkwan didn't answer. Of course Mingyu knew him well. He had never been fond of his body and he hated gaining weight—not wanting to return to how his body looked like when he first debuted. 

"I guess I was right." Mingyu sighed. "Hey, look at me."

Seungkwan reluctantly repositioned himself and raised his head. Mingyu cups both of his cheeks right away, thumbs rubbing circular motions on Seungkwan's cheek. He had a fond smile on his face—one that makes Seungkwan's heart stop.

"You're beautiful no matter what, Kwannie." Mingyu brushes Seungkwan's bangs out of his face. "And you know it's true because it's coming from someone who sees you everyday."

"Lies." Seungkwan chuckles. "You're just being nice."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

Silence fell between them, their faces hovering against each other. Mingyu is staring at Seungkwan's eyes with a look he can't decipher and he's wondering if he has the same look too.

Seungkwan could hear his heartbeat ringing on his ears. He wants Mingyu. He wants to stay in his arms forever, wants to look into his eyes forever. Only Mingyu, no one else.

Seungkwan was about to lean in when the door swinged open, startling both Mingyu and Seungkwan. In enters a sleepy Jihoon who doesn't even bother to turn on the lights.

"Hyung..?" Mingyu greeted. "I thought you were sleeping in the studio?"

"Change of plans." Jihoon mumbles. He doesn't seem to realize that he has interrupted something—instead he only climbed to the top bunk and lies down. 

Silence fell between them until Mingyu and Seungkwan looked into each other's eyes again and giggles, both trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Alright, get off." 

Mingyu rolls to the side, letting Seungkwan fall beside him. Seungkwan chuckles and snuggles closer to Mingyu, only to move away again when he noticed something is nudging his leg.

"Dude, you're hard."

Mingyu looks down. "Oh."

Seungkwan scoffs and Mingyu frowns at that. "What? You were so close to me and I was touching your ass.."

"You get hard just from that??"

Mingyu shushed him. "Not so loud, don't wake jihoon hyung up!"

They kept silent for a while, listening to Jihoon's soft snoring.

"Nevermind. He sleeps like a log anyway."

Mingyu giggles at Seungkwan's comment, but immediately stops when Seungkwan's hand roam to his torso.

"Wait, what are you...?"

Seungkwan places a finger on Mingyu's lips. "I'm gonna take care of it. What else?"

"You're insane..? What if Jihoon hyung—" Mingyu inhales sharply as Seungkwan cups his bulge, stroking it slowly.

"Then keep it down, hm?" Seungkwan smirks, his feature illuminated by the night light—Mingyu gulps, he's somewhat more stunning than he usually is.

"I'll make it quick. umm.." 

"What?" Mingyu raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What if I try blowing you?"

Mingyu's mouth gapes open. "Fuck yeah."

Seungkwan leans down and repositioned himself. He places his hands on Mingyu's hips as he mouths at Mingyu's clothed bulge, prompting Mingyu to let out a whine. Seungkwan glares at him, as if telling him to keep it down. 

"Ah, wait."

Mingyu reaches down and pulls the covers over Seungkwan, covering him up to his head. "Just in case," He whispers. Seungkwan only rolls his eyes. 

Seungkwan pulls down Mingyu's brief, freeing mingyu's erect cock. "Do you get turned on this easily all the time?" Seungkwan chuckles quietly as he wraps one hand on Mingyu's cock, stroking it lazily.

"No." Mingyu inhales sharply as Seungkwan thumbs his tip. "Only for you."

"Really." The implication behind Mingyu's words are endless but Seungkwan decided not to overthink it for now. "I suppose I'm really good, then."

"You a—fuck—"

Mingyu slaps his hand to his own mouth as Seungkwan kitty licks at his tip, before slowly licking a stripe downwards and back up. He whimpers as Seungkwan slowly takes his length in, feeling the wet warm walls of Seungkwan's mouth.

Seungkwan only managed to take in half of Mingyu's length before pulling away, releasing his cock with a pop. He pouts, wanting to do more than that. Perhaps he'll do better the more they do it. He wraps his lips on Mingyu's cock again, covering the part he couldn't take in with his hand. He starts bobbing his head which elicits an immediate reaction from Mingyu, resulting in Seungkwan pinning his hip down with one hand. Mingyu bites his lip as he tries his best not to thrust his hips—that might be too much for Seungkwan who (probably) had never done this before.

Jihoon makes a noise as he stirs in his sleep and Mingyu freezes, but Seungkwan keeps on going. Mingyu was torn between telling Seungkwan to stop (because he's afraid of getting caught) or let him go on (because this feels so fucking good) and he makes a grave mistake by looking down.

The sight of Seungkwan down between his legs was too much—he had never seen someone look so beautiful with a dick in his mouth. Seungkwan's eyes are closed, accentuating his long eyelashes and his hair is tousled. The covers were pushed back because Seungkwan was moving his head but Mingyu doesn't bother to pull it up again. 

Seungkwan sucks his cheeks in and works his tongue on the underside of Mingyu's cock, sending amazing sensations flow through Mingyu's body. He almost feels bad because it feels so good but Seungkwan seems like he's enjoying it at well, bobbing his head like his life depends on it and occasionally letting out small moaning noises. 

"Fuck, you're so good at this.." Mingyu hisses. Seungkwan hums (presumably out of pride), sending vibrations on Mingyu's length. Mingyu involuntarily lets out a rather loud moan, prompting Seungkwan to pinch his hip.

They both could hear movement from the top bunk, prompting Seungkwan to be eager to end it. Seungkwan picking up a faster pace while his hand teases Mingyu's balls, making Mingyu a whimpering mess as he tries to make as little noise as possible.

"Seungkwan, I'm close—" 

Mingyu expected Seungkwan to pull away, but instead he tries to swallow Mingyu's cock deeper. Only then Mingyu realized Seungkwan has somehow managed to slip a pillow between his own legs, grinding on it eagerly. The thought that Seungkwan is getting off on sucking his cock tips Mingyu over the edge, and he comes in Seungkwan's mouth. Seungkwan swallows, still sucking on Mingyu's dick until Mingyu had to move away because of oversensitivity.

Seungkwan coughs as he sits up, wiping at the corner of his mouth with his hand. "Eugh, that tastes weird."

"I didn't tell you to do that..." Mingyu sighs as he reaches for a tissue box at the bedside table, handing one to Seungkwan.

"I didn't want to make a mess." Seungkwan stayed silent for a few seconds before adding. "I've always wanted to try that too."

"That was really... your first time?"

Seungkwan nods.

"But you're so good at it? how—"

"Porn." Seungkwan cuts him short. "Can we cut this already? I'm tired."

Minguu chuckles. "Fine. Come here."

Seungkwan pulls the covers over them and lies down beside Mingyu, who pulls him inside his arms right away. They melt into each other's warmth, clinging close to each other.

"Thank you." Mingyu whispers.

"Mm." Seungkwan hums. "Blow me too next time."

"I'll do that tomorrow if you want to?" 

"Deal."

Mingyu chuckles as he closes his eyes. He has plans for when they both hit the showers next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik mingyu's roommate is wonwoo now but i wrote this when it was still jihoon and only finished it now... i was busy ok 
> 
> (btw does the notes from first chapter appear here too? idk how to get rid of it im sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! im back with another boogyu fic!  
> ive had this story planned for a while but idk how to piece them together so i decided to make it.. a series  
> thank u for reading up to here i hope you'll stay for future updates ♡


End file.
